


People as Sour as Vinegar

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Dante being the brother baker!reader always wanted lol, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Slut-shaming in the last chapter but nothing explicit, Reader gets PISSED, Reference Past Toxic Parenting, Swearing, Vergil being a lovesick dummy in the end, reader just get's called a "devil's whore" in a letter, toxic parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Things for you have been great. Your bakery is back in full force and the DMC crew continues to visit you.Things are just... amazing.Until the past, something you hopes to never revisit, comes knocking.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You hummed as you slid three loaves of lemon bread in the oven. Today turned out to be one of the more busy ones. All day, you were on your feet. Whether it was handling customers or restocking products, you were busy. Still, you wouldn't have it any other way. A busy work day means meeting your regulars and the occasional Dante visit.

As you placed a tray of cranberry orange muffins in the oven, your ears perked up at a very familiar voice.

"Hey, peach! Your favorite hunter is here!"

You giggled at Dante's boisterous tone.  _ Speak of the devil… _

You made your way out the door and greeted the red devil with a smile "Hey, Dante!" you looked around "No Vergil?"

Dante shook his head as he leaned in and mumbled "Weapons deal"

"Ah. Wonder what he'll bring home this time"

Dante shrugged "Who knows…" he looked over the goodies "Busy day?"

"Very. You want your usual?"

"Yeah…"

You noticed Dante eyeing something.

"You want some strawberry-cherry galettes, too?"

"Cherries and strawberries?" Dante dramatically clutched his chest "Peach, you're too good"

"Heh. Yeah, I'm pretty great"

After bagging some goodies for Dante, he asked "You going to be staying late?"

"Most likely. Today has been really busy. I'll need to make plenty of dough for tomorrow"

"I'll stop by again to walk you back to the shop, then"

You waved your hand dismissively "Oh, you don't have to do that"

Dante shrugged with a small smile "I know"

You hummed "Alright. I'll hold you up on that promise"

\-------------------------------

Sure enough, after closing time, as you were making dough for the next day, Dante entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Hey!" you greeted with a smile "You actually got here"

"Of course I did, peach. Shit's been dangerous lately"

You remained quiet. Demonic activity had been on a slight rise. In the late hours of the night, large black dogs have been seen wandering alleyways and backstreets. Glowing red eyes and bites as cold as permafrost.

Dante placed a comforting hand on your shoulder "I won't let anything happen to you. After almost losing you three times…"

You gently squeezed Dante's face "Where the hell were you when I was growing up? Could've used a brother like you"

Dante flashed a toothy grin before shoving your face into his chest "You're so sweet"

"DANTE" you shouted with a laugh, your voice muffled by him "I can't breathe!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

After struggling for a bit, Dante finally let you go, allowing you to breathe.

"You're such a jerk…"

Dante chuckled with a wink before asking "So, you're about done here?"

"Yeah. Just need to lock up and that's it"

After locking up, you and Dante began the walk back to the shop.

During the walk, you noticed Dante eyeing something in his peripheral. You subtly followed his gaze and noticed what he was looking at: a dark blue luxury car.

"Dante?" you mumbled.

"That car was there when I stopped by this afternoon…"

"It's been there since I opened up this morning…" you added.

"Notice anyone come out?"

You shook your head.

"Hm…"

Once at the shop, Dante made sure to lock everything up: front door, back door, windows, everything.

That… put you on edge.

"Dante?"

Dante scratched the back of his head "Call it a gut feeling, peach"

You decided to leave it at that. One can never be too careful, especially in Red Grave.

\-----------------------------

The next morning, you got up early, made quick breakfast burritos for the twins and left the shop.

When you got to your bakery, the blue car from the previous night was gone.

You sighed in relief and began to bake the day's goodies.

Within an hour and a half, everything was made and out on display. As you put the last tray out, you looked out into the street and your stomach dropped.

The car was back. Same exact spot as the previous night.

I took a deep breath.  _ Don't freak out… it's likely a worker and that's their favorite spot… _

You checked beneath the register to make sure the gun and bat were still there. Gifts from Lady and Trish.  _ Hopefully, it won't come to that. _

You took one more deep breath before flicking on your open sign, marking the beginning of another day.

\-------------------------

Halfway into the workday, and it turned out to be a slow one. Not as many people as yesterday. Though, more of your goods were sold to an office worker that was on a snack run. She ended up leaving a rather hefty tip in the jar.

What's more: the car was still there.

You shook the lingering thought from your head.  _ Still got work to do. _

You headed to the kitchen to make a third batch of mini apricot pies.

As you returned to the front of the bakery, the front door opened. Without even looking up you greeted "Hey there! How can I help you?"

Then a familiar voice answered "You can start by actually looking at me when you speak"

Your blood ran cold. Your heart dropped to your gut. A feeling of nausea grew in your stomach.

You turned up your gazed to see two older people. Two VERY familiar people. Two people you'd hoped to never see again.

"Mom? Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents are in town. What the fresh hell could they possibly want after not talking to you for over twenty years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to past toxic parenting, nothing totally explicit but putting it out there for those who might be uncomfortable

"Mom? Dad?"

Your mother hummed "Oh… you actually remember us"

You clenched your fist as you stood behind the register "What are you doing here?"

"Are parents not allowed to visit their child?"

"Not if said child went out of her way to not talk to her parents" you snarked.

Your mother pursed her lips "I see you haven't grown out of the attitude"

"It's a defining trait" you bit back.

You watched with weary eyes as your mother wandered around your bakery "I got to say, Y/N. This is a nice little hovel of a shop you have"

You grit your teeth as you said "It's my pride"

You mother huffed "It's time this hobby ended, Y/N. You're coming home"

"Hobby?! You're still on with that shit?!" you exclaimed with a scowl as you tapped a series of messages on your phone, praying the recipients weren't busy.

Mom gasped "Don't you use that language on me! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"Was that your justification for hitting me?!"

"You were being unreasonable! Someone had to put you in your place!"

"In my place?" you chuckled dryly "Please. I am not some little kid that you can control. Your bullshit doesn't work on me!"

Your father stepped forward "Do not talk to your mother like that, young lady!"

You rolled your eyes "'Young lady'?" you scoffed "That hasn't worked on me since I was twelve!"

\-----------------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

Vergil was in the middle of making lunch when his phone dinged. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times.

Vergil sighed as he picked up his phone, assuming it was Nero.

He was caught off guard when he saw four texts from you. Five. Six. Seven. What's going on?

"Verge?" Dante called out.

"Yes?"

"You seeing these messages from peach?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he opened the messages. What he read immediately concerned him.

_ Situation over here. Need help _

_ One of you _

_ Both of you _

_ Please _

_ I'm either going to cry or start throwing fists _

_ Please help _

_ Now _

Without a moment of hesitation, Vergil grabbed his coat and headed out the doors.

\---------------------------

**Normal POV**

"And another thing! I've not been home or even talked to either of you in over twenty years! Why the hell are you here now?!" you shouted.

You mother snarled "I wanted to see what you have become! And looking at you now, I can see you've completely thrown your life away!"

You spat back "I'd rather have thrown my life away here than be STUCK in that little town with YOU PEOPLE!"

Your father's jaw dropped as he exclaimed "We are your family! It's your role to be with your family!"

"Newsflash dad! You stopped being my family when I got on that plane!"

"How dare you!" you mother shouted "Everything we---" the bakery door opened "Yes. I would like to know what types of bread you have" you mother softly spoke, immediately dropping the loud tone.

\-----------------------------

**Vergil POV**

When Vergil got close to your bakery, he could feel a tense energy coming from your shop.  _ What's going on? A problem customer perhaps? _

The moment he opened the door, he noticed two older humans in the shop.

What bothered him the most, however, was the angry and upset look in your eyes. For as long as he has known you, not once has he seen such a look.

He also noticed that the older woman immediately changed her tone. Likely to not look bad in front of a witness?

"Vergil" you called out in a calmer tone. He felt the tensity from you dissipating a bit, but it was still there.

Thinking quickly, he answered "I'm here for our usual". He made his way to the register and leaned on the counter, making sure to put himself between you and the two customers.

"You know this man?" the older woman asked in a rather snippy tone.

You rolled your eyes with a sneer, a look that caught Vergil off guard.

"Yes, mom. I know him"

The second those words left your mouth, Vergil immediately tensed up. He glanced back at the two humans.  _ So this is your mother… _

His eyes moved toward the older man.  _ And your father… _

He watched with a scowl as your mother sized him up.

\------------------------------

**Normal POV**

When you saw Vergil enter your bakery, a tiny waved of relief washed over you. You felt a little more relieved when he put himself between you and your parents.

When you answered your mother's question, it was clear that Vergil immediately got mad.

As you mother sized up Vergil, she said "Still associating yourself with undesirables"

That ticked you off. Without thinking, you sniped "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my boyfriend like that"

Vergil quickly turned his attention to you, with a slight look of confusion. Ignoring the gasp and sputtering from your mother, you gave him a knowing look.  _ Please go with it… _

As if he read your mind, he gave a very slight nod. He turned his gaze back to your parents but said nothing.

When your mother processed what you said, she screamed "BOYFRIEND?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

You father gave Vergil a scrutinizing look, Vergil was eager to return it.

"I will not allow this!" your mother exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes "Too damn bad, mom. It's not your choice to make"

"You can't have HIM as a boyfriend!" she glared at Vergil "What does he even do?! He doesn't look like someone of importance"

Biting back the near-automatic retort, you seethed "That is none of your business" you shook your head "If you're done. I'd like for you to leave"

"You can't make us leave! We are your parents!" you father spoke loudly.

As you opened your mouth to speak, Vergil spoke up "I'm with Y/N on this"

Your parents scowled at Vergil as he snarled slightly "Leave. Now. I won't say it a second time"

You mother stammered for a few moments before she and your father stomped out of your bakery.

After they got in the blue car and sped off, you collapsed onto your knees. Vergil was quick to kneel with you.

After a few shaky breaths, you rasped "Sorry that I had you come all the way here"

Vergil shook his head "Don't be. I'm glad that I came here"

You remained quiet.

Vergil smirked "If anything, I'm glad that I was here before you got violent. It looked like you were about to throw something"

You chuckled "I would've done a lot more than throw things"

Vergil chuckled in return "I believe that"

After a few moments of silence, a few stray tears flowed down your face. Vergil gently wrapped his arms around you as you let out all the emotions that you experienced minutes ago.

As your quiet sobbing died down, you took deep breaths to calm yourself.

Vergil asked "Why were your mother and father here?"

"They were trying to convince me to go back with them"

"Back to your hometown?"

"That's not my hometown. Not in my heart"

Vergil hummed in understanding.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice…"

Vergil hummed "Anything for a friend"

As you and Vergil stood, he asked with a smirk "So… boyfriend?"

You blush slightly "It was the first thing I could think of!"

"Heh… certainly got a reaction out of your mother"

You chuckled "I know. I loved it"

Vergil chuckled before asking "Would you like me to stay for the rest of the day?"

"I would very much appreciate that. Thank you, Vergil"

As Vergil took a seat at one of the tables, you asked "Would you like something to eat? And maybe some coffee?"

With a smile, Vergil nodded "I would"

Within moments, you presented Vergil with a plate of chocolate crinkle cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Here you are, Vergil. Just the way you like it: light cream and two sugars"

Vergil hummed in thanks as he began to read.

As you returned to the counter, an old lady entered your bakery. A regular.

"Doris!" you exclaimed with a smile "So wonderful to see you!"

Vergil watched you from his peripheral as you interacted with the old with a ghost of a smile on his face. He was relieved to see that smile on your face again.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, Vergil remained in your bakery, keeping a vigilant watch for any troublemakers.

Whenever he was low on coffee, you were quick to give him a refill before he could even say something. You'd give him his fresh coffee and whatever sweet treat you decided to give him and he would happily accept.

As the day came to a close, you began to put away any leftover goodies for donations and clean up your bakery with Vergil's help.

Once everything was done, you locked up your bakery and began your walk back to Devil May Cry with Vergil.

During the walk, you noticed this Vergil kept you close to his side.  _ Guess today's fiasco still has him on edge. _

When the two of you were halfway to the shop, Vergil suddenly pulled you close to him.

"Vergil? What are you---"

He glanced down at you "Sh" he glanced across the street from his peripheral.

You secretly followed his gaze and your heart raced when you saw the blue car. Hidden in an alley. You gulped loudly.

"Keep walking…" he whispered.

After a tense walk, the two of you reached the shop. You let out a sigh of relief the moment you stepped into the shop.

Dante was eager to greet you "Hey, peach! You okay? I saw your texts---" he stopped when he noticed the upset look in your eyes. He shot up from his desk and made his way over to you.

"Peach?"

You said nothing as you made your way up the stairs and to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------

**Vergil + Dante POV**

After you left, Dante turned to his brother "What happened?"

Vergil let out a growling sigh before answering "Her mother and father are in town"

Dante immediately tensed up "What?!"

"That's what her series of messages were about. They were in her shop, trying to get her to return with them"

With a deep frown, Dante asked "Did it get violent?"

Vergil shook his head "Surprisingly, no. I was half-expecting Y/N to start fighting"

"Is that why you stayed out so late?"

"Yes. Good thing, too"

"Why?"

"I spotted their car on the way back here"

Dante frowned.

"My thoughts exactly, brother"

\---------------------------

**Normal POV**

The next morning, you woke up at a later time. After yesterday's events, you decided to take the day off; a much needed day off.

When you got down to the lobby, Dante and Vergil were awake. Dante was at his usual seat behind the desk and Vergil was seated in the adjacent leather sofa, reading.

Dante glanced up from his magazine and greeted you with a smile "Morning, peach. You're up later than usual"

You shrugged with a lop-sided grin "Day off"

Dante nodded as you headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As you dug through the cabinets for pancake ingredients, Vergil walked in and poured himself some hot coffee.

"Morning, Vergil" you greeted without looking away from your task.

Vergil hummed in response as he added the usual to his coffee.

After a few moments of silence, he asked "How are you feeling?"

Knowing what he was referring to, you answered "I'm alright. Just tired"

"I can only imagine" he mused as he sipped his coffee. He added "By the way, Nero is coming by"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He called to check on things" Vergil simply stated before adding "I… also told him of yesterday's events"

You didn't mind that Vergil told Nero "It's alright, Vergil. He was going to find out anyway. He has a knack for picking up on my moods like you and Dante"

Vergil huffed a quiet chuckle "Comes with the demon blood"

"Part of the package" you mused.

As you stirred the pancake batter, you turned to Vergil "Breakfast will be ready in a while. You can go out in the lobby and read while you wait"

\-----------------------------

**Vergil POV**

When Vergil returned to the leather sofa, Dante asked "How's peach?"

"Tired" Vergil simply answered.

"I bet…" Dante mumbled. He glanced towards the kitchen before asking "What's she making"

"I believe she was mixing what looked like pancake batter"

Dante hummed with a smile "Wonder what she's going to put in them…"

A ghost of a smile crossed Vergil's face "Hm"

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few, the smell of pancakes and maple permeated from the kitchen.

Dante took a deep whiff with a smile "Smell that, Verge?"

Vergil took a whiff.

"That, big brother, is the smell of heaven on earth"

Vergil internally agreed. The smell reminded him of the bygone days.

Without warning, Nero entered the office and immediately said "Holy shit, it smells great in here…"

"Peach is making breakfast" Dante stated.

Nero's brows furrowed slightly "Is she alright?"

Vergil was quick to answer the question "She's doing fine. Just tired from yesterday"

"What exactly happened, yesterday?"

Vergil thought back to the words that were thrown. The look of rage in your eyes. The haughty tone of your mother's voice.

Vergil sighed "I'm not entirely sure of the conversation, as I had arrived on the scene in the middle of it all, but her mother and father tried to more or less convince her to return to the their hometown"

Nero scowled "Why the fuck are they suddenly coming into her life, now?"

"I asked her the exact question and she said her mother's reasoning was to see how much she had thrown her life away"

Nero scoffed "Please. Like they would know how to live life"

Dante huffed a quiet laugh.

Nero cleared his throat before asking "You sure she's alright?"

"She's fine, Nero" Vergil reassured "She just wants to take her frustrations in the kitchen. You know how she gets"

Nero sighed "Yeah…"

As he laid Red Queen against a wall, they all heard you call out "Breakfast is ready!"

Dante shot up from the desk, almost knocking the chair back "Comin, peach!"

The three hunters headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast but stopped in their tracks when they saw how much food you had made.

Vergil could not believe his eyes. How in the world did you make so much in such a small amount of time?

His eyes scanned the wide array of food: pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, sticky buns, and a large bowl of fruit; namely strawberries, bananas and apples. He also took note of the large pitcher of milk, the butter, glass bottle of some sort of syrup with fruit, and a jar of orange jam.

"Y/N…" muttered Vergil. He was impressed.

"Damn, peach! Must've been really pissed off from yesterday"

Vergil scowled at Dante as you laughed.

"You could say that" you said as you wiped your hands.

\-------------------------------

**Normal POV**

After tossing the towle aside, you noticed a third person in your peripheral "Oh, Nero! You're here~"

Nero waved shyly. He looked over the food and asked "You made all of this yourself?"

You nodded "You bet I did!"

Dante eagerly stepped forward and grabbed a clean plate "Peach, you spoil us"

You grinned at Dante's words.

After the three boys piled their plates with food, you served yourself with a little bit of everything. When you brought your plate to the dining table, you brought over the milk, butter, syrup and jam.

Nero eyed the jar of jam "You make that yourself?"

You nodded "My first time making jam from scratch. Let me know if it's bad"

Nero tasted the jam and nodded with a smile "It's good, mom"

Without warning, Dante began to choke on his food and Vergil nearly choked on his. You eyed the two with a concerned look. Then it dawned on you.  _ I don't think they've heard Nero call me that before… _

When Dante managed to compose himself, he stared at Nero in disbelief "Did you just call peach, 'mom'?!"

Realizing what he just said, Nero froze before stammering "Y-yeah--- I guess--- Shut the fuck up, Dante!"

Vergil cleared the food from his throat as Dante asked you "Has he always called you that?"

You thought for a moment before answering "He… first called me that after he rescued me during the Qliphoth debacle"

"AAAAAW!" Dante gushed with a shit-eating grin.

Nero flipped off his uncle with a scowl "Fuck you, old man!"

You watched the two go at it with a smile while Vergil simply pinched the bridge of his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Dante and Vergil get called for a job. Nero decided to stay with you and help clean up the kitchen.
> 
> The peach is interrupted once more by the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: References to past toxic parenting, nothing totally explicit but putting it out there for those who might be uncomfortable

After a rather eventful breakfast, Nero volunteered to help you clean up; an offer you graciously accepted.

Dante heartily pat Nero's shoulder "Such a nice young man… helping his mom"

Nero punched Dante square in the mouth but the older hunter simply laughed. Vergil shook his head at his brother's antics. He grabbed Dante by the back of his jacket and dragged him to the lobby.

As Nero scrubbed at some of the more stubborn food stains, you piped up "That was a lovely breakfast"

Nero huffed "Dante is so annoying"

You chuckled "Did you expect any less from him?"

Nero returned the chuckle "Nah…". He quickly glanced out towards the lobby before adding "If I'm being honest, Dante sometimes makes me laugh"

You smiled softly "I remember… after you lost your arm, Dante made a crack about you getting gloves half off"

Nero snorted "I don't know why that made me laugh. I think I was just delirious"

"That's one reason why. But even stupid jokes like that can be funny. Plus, he felt… awful when it happened… you know how he gets when one of us gets hurt"

Nero shrugged "Yeah… he's got a good heart..." he dried a plate as he added "Don't tell him I said that"

With a chuckle, you said "I'm sure he already knows what you think. Dante is a dork sometimes, but he's not dumb. Even you know that. Vergil does, too"

Nero sighed "You're right about that". He glanced at your tired eyes before asking "You sure you're okay? Dad told me what he walked in on…"

You smiled at the young hunter assuringly "I'm alright. It just took a lot out of me"

Nero rubbed your back in comfort.

\--------------------------

As you and Nero finished cleaning, you heard the front doors open and Morrison's voice. You and Nero listened to the conversation between the broker and the hunters.

You picked up on a mild demon infestation on the outskirts of the city; an easy job. 

After Morrison left, Dante called out to Nero "You wanna come along, kid?"

Nero glanced at you as you smiled softly. Nero looked back out to the lobby "Nah. I'm good"

Dante could vaguely be heard say "Aaaw… he wants to be with his mama"

"Dante" Vergil said in a reprimanding tone.

Nero let out an irritated sigh.

\--------------------

When Dante and Vergil left, you headed out to the lobby and took a seat behind the desk. Nero headed up the stairs as he announced "Going to shower!"

You raised your arm in acknowledgement as you leaned in the chair. You noticed Vergil had left his book. Curious, you opened it to a random page and began to read.

_ Sleep, sleep, beauty bright, _

_ Dreaming in the joys of night; _

_ Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep _

_ Little sorrows sit and weep. _

_ Sweet babe, in thy face _

_ Soft desires I can trace, _

_ Secret joys and secret smiles, _

_ Little pretty infant wiles. _

_ As thy softest limbs I feel _

_ Smiles as of the morning steal _

_ O'er thy cheek, and o'er thy breast _

_ Where thy little heart doth rest. _

_ O the cunning wiles that creep _

_ In thy little heart asleep! _

_ When thy little heart doth wake, _

_ Then the dreadful night shall break. _

You were so engrossed in the poem, you failed to hear the sound of the front doors opening.

As you turned the page, a hand slapped the desk, causing you to jump. You glanced up and immediately scowled when you saw your mother standing in front of the desk. You rolled your eyes and you ignored her.

"Not going to greet your old mother?" she sneered.

"Nah. Not really" you bit back.

Your mother scoffed as he ran a finger across the mildly dusty desk. It took everything in you to not smack her with the book. You didn't want to ruin Vergil's book.

You watched as she looked around the place with a judging sneer. She looked at everything with that damn look. The wallpaper, the furniture, the weapons case, everything. She frowned deeply at the Empusa on the back wall.

"Mercenaries, Y/N? We didn't raise you to associate yourself with such trash"

You shook with anger at the insult.  _ How dare she! _

"Such a filthy hovel. No daughter of mine will be living in such squalor"

You scoffed "I'd rather live in this squalor than back in that one-horse town"

Your mother snarled at your words "That 'one-horse town' is your home!"

You rolled your eyes "Please, mom. It has not been my home for decades. That's not changing anytime soon"

Just as your mother was about to bark a retort, Nero called out "Hey, mom! I'm thinking of getting some hoagies for lunch. What do you want?"

As he made his way to the lobby, he stopped in his tracks when he saw your mother. Thinking she was a client, he asked "Oh! You a client? Whatcha need?"

Your mother, shocked at the sight of Nero, swung her head in your direction "DID HE JUST CALL YOU MOM?!?!"

Nero jumped at your mother's tone "What the fuck!". He was confused before he realized who the older woman was. Scowling, he got close to you, ready to jump to your defense.

Your mother continued her tirade "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT OFF AND HAD A KID! AN ILLEGITIMATE ONE!"

You continued scowling at your mother.

Your mother looked over Nero before adding "Look at him! He's a delinquent! A hoodlum!"

You clenched your fist, your resolve breaking.

Nero snorted "Damn. I've always wondered why mom hated you so much. Now, I fucking see why"

Your mother gasped slightly at Nero's words.

"She may not be my mom by blood, but if she was, she'd be a HELL OF A BETTER mother than YOU!"

Your heart warmed slightly at Nero's words. You knew he meant them.

Your mother straightened up and in an arrogant tone, she said "Oh. He's not really your son. So, he's not that important. Just some throwaway"

And that was it. You shot up from the desk and roared "DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT NERO LIKE THAT!"

Nero jumped slightly at your tone. He's never heard you scream like that.

\----------------------------

**Vergil POV**

After killing the last demon, Vergil followed Dante to the client so they could get their pay.

On the way, Vergil got a sinking feeling in his gut. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, it wouldn't go away.

When Dante returned with an envelope full of cash, he said "Call me crazy, Verge, but I just got this weird feeling"

That… caught Vergil a little off guard.

Dante noticed the look of concern on his brother's face "You too?"

Vergil wordlessly nodded before adding "It could be nothing, brother. Likely the adrenaline from the job"

"Maybe…"

Wanting to get back to the shop quicker, they took to the rooftops.

When they got close to the shop, Vergil stopped dead in his tracks. Dante stopped immediately after. He looked back at his brother apprehensively.

"Verge?"

Vergil said nothing. He was deathly quiet. He sniffed the air.

Without warning, Vergil drew his upper back in a snarl and dashed for the shop, leaving a trail of blue demonic energy in his wake.

Dante immediately followed after him, completely confused "Vergil?! What the hell, man!"

Vergil ignored Dante as he continued his dash to the shop.

When the shop came into view, he growled at what he saw.

\--------------------

**Normal POV**

Your mom sneered at you and Nero "I will not sit by as you throw your life away! What was wrong with that dentist you knew?"

That ticked you off "I didn't know him! You tried to set me up with him because his dad was some C-list councilman!"

Nero scoffed "Damn. A councilman? Not even a senator? Weak"

You snickered at Nero's jab.

Your mother stomped her foot as she screeched.

Without another word, she grabbed your arm and started to drag you out the door.

"What the---let me go!"

She managed to get you out the door before Nero shoved her away. He pulled you to him as she stumbled.

She was about to make a second attempt to grab you when Vergil came into view, towering over your mother. As he stared your mother down, his control began to slip.

Your mother watched in horror as Vergil slowly shifted to his Sin form.

"Vergil!" you shouted, trying to get him to calm down.

With his new height, Vergil growled "Leave Y/N alone. If I EVER see you in this city, I will not be so merciful"

You mother opened her mouth to bite back a retort when a fully Triggered Dante came into view. Nero, wanting to join in, Triggered as well.

The two older demons spread their wings, blocking you from your mother's view.

Being practically cornered by three angry demons, your mother lost all confidence and bite. She took a single step back, not sure how to react.

Losing him patience, Vergil snarled at the older woman, causing her to nearly stumble backwards before making a hasty retreat.

Vergil shielded you from view as the blue car your mother came to town in sped away.

Once they were out of view, Vergil let out a deep sigh as he reverted to his human form.

\-----------------------------

Once everything had calmed down, the four of you headed back inside to the shop. You crashed down onto a leather sofa with a sigh as Dante dialed for a pizza delivery.

Dante glanced up at you "Wings?"

You nodded, not bothering to open your eyes "I'll pay…"

Vergil smoothed out your hair "Don't worry about that…"

You sat in silence, ignoring the hush conversation Dante and Vergil were having in the kitchen. You felt a body sit next to you and you opened one eye to see Nero seated next to you.

"What a day, huh Nero?"

"Yeah…" he hummed as he grasped your hand "You okay?"

You nodded wordlessly "I am. Just drained…"

Just then, the phone rang. Nero shot up and answered "Devil May Cry"

You relaxed as Nero talked with whoever was on the other line. After a few minutes, he hung up.

"Gig?" you asked.

Nero nodded as he grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose "Yeah"

As Nero placed a Red Queen on his back, Dante re-entered the lobby and grabbed Ebony and Ivory "I'll come along. Need to blow off some steam"

Nero nodded in understanding. He looked toward Vergil "Dad?"

Vergil shook his head "No. I'll sit this one out"

After Dante and Nero left, Vergil took a seat next to you.

After sitting in silence for what felt like hours, you gently grasped Vergil's hand. He said nothing.

Without warning, you wrapped your arms around Vergil's shoulders and embraced him. He froze for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Thank you…" you whispered.

As he soothingly rubbed your back, he replied "I will fight anyone that tries to take you from this…"

Tightening the embrace, you added "You're such a good friend"

Vergil hummed with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly go back to normal after the parental visit.
> 
> Life goes back to normalcy after the disaster and you go back to the normal grind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: VERY mild shaming! Reader get shamed in a letter for being a “devil’s whore” but that’s about it! Putting it out anyways just in case!

After the "parental visit", things went back to normal; you went back to working at your bakery without having to worry about a mystery car and the three devils that protected you eventually let their guards down. Lady and Trish were told of what happened when they got back from a long mission and they more or less dragged you from your work for an impromptu "Ladies Night Out", something that you were grateful for.

Life went back to normal. Back to your normal routine. Back to visits from the hunters for their free goodies.

You'd be forever thankful for what the three hybrids did for you.

\------------------------

One day while cleaning, you got a letter in the pile of mail that Morrison delivered.

You immediately recognized the handwriting. It was your mother's. Dante and Vergil were immediately put on edge.

You opened the letter and read it over.

Y _ /N, _

_ It doesn't pain me to say that you are no longer my daughter. After mulling it over, I have decided to cut you out of the will and our lives. _

_ I've talked with Father Peter about the situation and he thought it best that I no longer associate myself with a devil's whore; and after what I saw in Red Grave, I am more than glad to. _

_ As far as the family is concerned, you are cast out. We will not live with the shame of having a demon's consort being one of us. _

_ You can say goodbye to any sort of inheritance after your father and I pass. You will not be getting a cent: a consequence of your own actions. _

_ All of this is your own fault. _

  
  


After reading the letter a second time, you scoffed. You wordlessly handed it to Dante, who read it with Vergil. Dante scoffed as well "What a piece of work"

Vergil huffed "Waste of space"

You shook your head with a chuckle "To hell with them"

\------------------------

Monday. Your day off, which meant you had plenty of time to cook a big meal for dinner. What's on the menu, tonight? Mushroom ravioli with pancetta and red onion served with broccoli rabe. And dessert? Homemade banana cream pie.

Tonight would be different from the regular Monday dinners: everyone was showing up. Not just the usual four. Nero was bringing Nico, Kyrie and the children along; so you were cooking more than enough food.

Thankfully, you weren't preparing dinner alone. While Dante went to the docks to meet up with Nero and the others, Vergil volunteered to stay and help you prepare dinner. You were always grateful for Vergil's help. His conversations made the tasks of cooking and baking go by faster.

After Vergil placed the finished pie in the fridge to set, he leaned against the counter to watch you cook the main course.

"Thanks for helping me with dinner, Vergil"

"It's no trouble at all" Vergil smiled.

Just as you finished up the ravioli, the front doors opened and a plethora of voices entered the building.

You smiled warmly at the voices of the family.

As you wiped your hands on a towel, you felt little arms wrap around your waist. You glanced down to see little Carlo.

"Hello there, Carlo" you greeted with a smile.

Carlo smiled up at you and Vergil "Hi, Miss Y/N. Hi, Grandpa Vergil"

Vergil gently ruffled the boy's hair "We're going to wash up. Do you think you can tell everyone else that they are free to serve themselves?"

Carlo eagerly nodded as he rushed out of the kitchen.

As you and Vergil headed upstairs to wash up, Dante commented "Smells great, peach!"

After washing up, you and Vergil joined everyone else in the kitchen and enjoyed dinner. Everyone was more than eager to compliment you on your handiwork. As far as your opinion, you had no complaints on how it turned out.

"Not bad for my first time making ravioli like this" you mumbled.

"Don't sell yourself short" Vergil quietly retorted "It turned out great"

\-----------------------

In the end, all the food had been eaten, saving you the trouble of worrying about leftovers. The children ended up falling asleep almost immediately after.

After everyone bid their farewells, you stood in the bathroom rinsing your face. As you exited the bathroom, you crashed into Vergil and nearly fell backwards. He was quick to grab you and pull you close.

When he realized the position you were in, he hesitantly let you go with a slight blush.

Clearing his throat, he muttered "Dinner was lovely, Y/N"

You smiled softly "That's because everyone was here, Vergil"

Vergil agreed with you there.

He sighed quietly before remarking "What month this has been…"

You nodded, knowing what he was referring to.

You gently grasped his large hand in your smaller ones, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

You looked into his eyes"As long as I have all of you, I'm not going anywhere".

You stood on your toes and gave him a soft peck on his cheek before going to your room.

\----------------------------

**Vergil POV**

After you retired to your room, Vergil gently ran his fingers over the spot where you kissed him. The thundering in his chest was stronger than ever and his chest felt warm as well.

He slowly backed up until his back hit a wall and he slid down onto the floor.

Thoughts of you raced through his mind as he sat on the wood floor. Did this mean that you liked him as well? Was it just a friendly gesture? All these questions and he had no answers to them.

He gripped his vest and the pounding heartbeat only got stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm releasing these one chapter at a time as this fic is taking longer than usual. Plus it's going to be a little long.
> 
> Thought I'd post each chapter so I don't leave ya'll hanging.


End file.
